


NSFW

by thelilnan



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Barry had been living together for almost a year and Danny couldn’t be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW

Danny and Barry had been living together for almost a year and Danny couldn’t be happier. While the success of his bands and Game Grumps soared ever higher, Danny found he was able to keep himself grounded just by the presence of his younger, sleepy roommate. There was something about Barry’s mellow mannerisms that perfectly counteracted Danny’s daily mania after hours of Grumping or writing songs. The second he walked through the door of their apartment and they were alone, Danny felt calmed. He felt he could unwind and finally get to sleep on a regular schedule, a concept foreign to him throughout most of his adult life and it was all thanks to Barry.

It was a little weird. He’d met Barry through Jon, who’d been high school friends with him, and ten years Dan’s junior. He was small and quiet while Dan was big and loud and full of life. But Barry wasn’t merely a cartoon sketch; he had his own depths and surprises, like his natural sense of humor or penchant for raunchy jokes. These countered Dan’s cycles of reclusion and volatility and provided a ballast for Dan’s roller coaster moods. Balance was maintained through this give and take and Danny felt...

Happy.

He needed to celebrate it.

That’s why, one night when Barry was in charge of running to In-N-Out for dinner, the younger man came home to find the living room sound system blasting one of his favorite Ninja Sex Party songs. Danny stood just in front of it, snapping the rhythm counts before turning dramatically and singing along with his recorded voice.

“ _Since I moved into your place, one year ago today, our relationship has deepened in a spiritual way_ ,” Danny sang, stepping forward periodically, always on-beat, “ _As time swept gently forward, and winter turned to spring, I know you so much better_ —”

“ _Since I fucked all your things!_ ” Barry sang along with him, laughing.

“ _I put my package in your mailbox_.”

“ _Made love to all your chairs_.”

“ _I dropped a load inside your washer._ ”

“ _Went down on all your stairs!_ ”

Danny rounded the younger man, trying not to break his serious expression. It was difficult, given how excited Barry looked and how rare that spark was, “ _I took your cabinets from the front and—_ ”

“ _Your sofa from behind_ ,” Barry provided, rounding him as well, eyes narrowing playfully.

“ _I looked deep into your vacuum’s eyes—_ ”

“ _And then we sixty-nined!_ ” They both sang, pointing at each other and grinning unabashedly. Though neither laughed outright, giggles began to build. Their grins were evidence enough that the end was nigh; if only Danny could finish this song, he’d be happy. But Barry was singing so passionately with him, so taken with his music and the ridiculous nature of it, Danny didn’t see any way they’d make it without dissolving into laughter on the floor. But he had to try.

“ _I’m glad I got this off my chest_.”

“ _My soul has taken flight_ ,” Barry dramatically sang, deep baritone vibrato ringing off the long vowels of each word. Danny felt his chest tighten a bit at the strangely beautiful sound.

“ _Don’t slam the door on your way out, darling_ ,” he mirrored the vocal quiver while transposing over the last word. Barry and he locked eyes, finishing the last line together, “ _Because I’m slamming it tonight!_ ”

Finally, the two fell apart in laughter, even as the next track began to play. Danny walked over to turn the stereo off, point made, while Barry collected himself. He was still a mess of giggles when Danny turned back, grinning his almost-crooked smile, squinting his sleepy little eyes.

“What was that about?”

“Dude, we’ve been living together for like a year now. Had to do something for our roommate-iversary, right?”

Barry let out one last giggle and rubbed over his beard, “Oh right, yeah... You didn’t actually fuck my candles, did you?”

“Nah, just your blueberry muffins.”

“God damn it.”

The two collapsed into another fit of giggles before digging into the cooling burgers Barry had brought home so long ago.

It became more or less their little in-joke after a while. One of them would welcome the other home by blasting a song from Ninja Sex Party or Starbomb and the two would have a jam session before settling into their dinner and late evening routines. Obviously, the more energetic songs were favored, as opposed to songs like _Why I Cry_ or _Accept My Shaft_.

It was quite the sight to see sleepy little Barry Kramer dramatically belt out vibratos in certain songs, like the occasionally played _Puppies In Space_ ; stance wide, chest puffed, deep voice harmonizing with Danny’s 80‘s soprano. It became more and more regular to play that just after their usual Welcome Home choices, just for the added bit of fun. Personally, Dan liked it just because they tended to fall all over each other in trying to be as over-the-top as possible, which led to some actual falling over, piled over each other, pushing and laughing like kids. Danny convinced himself it was the exertion making his face heat up like it did whenever Barry had to disentangle himself from Danny’s long, long limbs. _Exertion_. Whatever it was, it made him happy, red-faced and sputtering or not.

It made Barry happy too; singing with Dan was always a treat because of the man’s impressive range. Secretly, he reveled at the fact he was carrying shitty duets with the lead singing of two fairly successful bands, one of which he adored before he even met him. He was singing with his friend, roommate, and musical icon all at once. Barry told himself this was the reason he’d have to lie down on his bed after their routine, face pressed into the cool pillow, waiting for the color to fade.

Whatever it was, they were happy.

Until Danny chose the wrong song.

—

_Three Minutes of Ecstasy_ seemed innocent enough when he’d hit play, just as Barry walked in the door with an armful of groceries. For whatever reason, detailing the 180 seconds he would theoretically pleasure Barry, several times a month, halted both of them. Barry didn’t sing along. Danny didn’t notice until the groan just after the first chorus—” _Unh_ my God, you’re so welcome,”—that Barry was just standing there, staring, throwing Dan off rhythm. The song played out for another awkwardly long period of time before it was switched off and the two silently went about their business.

_What the fuck was that_?

Whatever it was, it didn’t seem to happen again. The next time Barry picked the song, everything was back to normal. Singing, dancing, laughing. Everything was fine. Dan worried that he was the problem until his own turn at the stereo proved otherwise. It occurred to him that the song was the problem; something about _Three Minutes of Ecstasy_ had off-set their careful balance in a way that really bothered Dan. Why? What was so different about _Three Minutes of Ecstasy_ from, say, _Dragon Slayer_? The answer didn’t come easily to him so Danny did what he always did when things were confusing or difficult.

He employed the Fuck It Adjustment and moved on.

His next song was really going to be something special. They’d been playing up the dramatics lately, sometimes even escalating to using costumes or props, all while dancing and twirling around each other. Danny had the real kicker this time though; something that Barry would never see coming. Danny giggled and dimmed the lights, waiting for his roommate to return home. 

Not much later, the younger man came in, exhausted from a long dinner with Ross and Holly. The apartment was dark, atmospherically lit by the corner standing lamps. Danny was in the middle of the room, wearing a white button-down that was undone to the middle of his chest and a rumpled, undone black tie. His hair was tamed slightly by a heaping helping of Moroccan oil, controlling his ‘fro into a stunning wave. In the background, the slow and upbeat rhythm of a 70’s electric piano played through their stereo. Barry’s skin prickled, recognizing the song instantly.

“Hey, how you doing,” Danny said along with his recorded vocals, “Thanks for coming to my studio apartment. I got some shit to say. That’s right.”

Barry moaned in despair.

“ _The times we’ve had, the times we’ve missed. The times we’ve embraced and the times we’ve kissed_.”

“Danny—”

“ _The times we’ve loved, the times we’ve laughed. Now it’s time... To accept my shaft._ ”

“Dan—”

“ _Who-oah!_ ”

Barry made a flustered noise, flapping his hands uselessly. Danny missed this as he continued to put on a show for the younger man, rolling his hips and shoulders, getting lost in his Sexbang persona.

“... _The times we’ve lived, the times for reflection. Now you must survive... My thunderous erection—_ ”

“Cut it out,” Barry suddenly blurted. He moved with speed that surprised Dan, slapping his palm on the power button and disappearing to his bedroom. Danny stood in the middle of their living room, at a total loss for what to do. He heard the slam of Barry’s bedroom door and felt his heart sink a little bit.

_What the hell?_

Not one to confront people or their negative vibes, Danny went to the kitchen to make himself dinner while Barry cooled off in his room. He tried not to think too much about the outburst but it ate at him, niggling at the back of his mind while he threw a frozen dinner into the microwave. Barry was his buddy; the jelly to his peanut butter. What happens when the peanut butter and jelly don’t jam?

Danny laughed at himself and ate his dinner in his room.

About an hour passed and Danny was taking his nightly shower when a thought occurred to him. It’d been a reasonable amount of time for Barry to calm down, maybe Danny could clear the air by resetting their jams. Something light and fun that they could both dance along with. As Danny stepped out of the shower, massive ‘fro now wet and limp from the spray, he realized the perfect song; one of Barry’s long-time favorites. He grinned and toweled off quickly, eager to clear the air with his buddy.

—

_Knock, knock._

“Come in.”

Danny burst into Barry’s room, phone in hand and blaring out the samba beat, “ _We’ve been friend for many years before I finally confessed that I’d always loved you dearly, but you were unimpressed._ ”

Barry looked up from his laptop, perched atop his pillow, and grinned as Danny sang,“ _If I can never be your lover, I’ll accept our destiny, and I’ll embrace your gift of friendship as I jack off constantly._ ”

Danny continued dancing and singing, playing up his usual flair for the dramatics in an effort to win Barry’s favor again. In fact, Barry had already gotten over the whole incident and would’ve preferred to just move past it, but if Dan wanted to act like an idiot by way of apology, Barry wouldn’t stop him. Plus, seeing Dan try to remember and reenact his own music video from years ago was funny in its own way. Barry sat up on the edge of his bed and watched Danny’s awkward display, his crooked smile wide as he tried to hold back laughter. 

“Look,” Danny approached him, hand out and eyebrow cocked Very Seriously. Barry snorted uncontrollably, “I know this may seem weird, but it’s not. Every friendship I’ve ever had has been like this. You should know I’m not doing this for myself. It’s partly for you. But most of all, I’m doing this,” He looked up majestically, determination in his eyes, “For America.”

Barry burst out laughing at that, rolling onto his back, and Danny continued to sing.

“ _O-oh, tell me everything that’s in your heart. This is Claire, we’re gonna make out, you just go ahead and start. If it escalates to boning, it means I’m listening super hard, because I’ve been next to you..._ ”

“Hoo-hoo!” Both sang while Dan shimmied and spun on his heel, waggling his butt. Barry laughed into his hands, face feeling hot like before, “ _Oh wait, Claire brought a friend; we’re gonna have a threesome and a crowd of people’s gathered to watch me bang both her and Lisa. After this is done you and I are getting pizza, because I’ve been next to you_... _Masturbating_.”

“Slash having a threesome with Claire,” Barry added, deflecting the intense look Danny had thrown him during the last lyric.

“ _But still masturbating_ ,” Danny nodded and sat on the bed with him, more than a little out of breath. A moment passed between them, the two of them chuckling slightly while Danny tried to recover. He was instantly reminded then of how Not Young he was but he shoved the thought away for the time being. Barry pulled him out of such thoughts by bumping his shoulder to Dan’s, looking suddenly meek. Well, meeker than usual.

“Sorry about earlier,” he mumbled, still avoiding his eye. Dan shrugged.

“Dude, whatever.”

“No, seriously—”

“ _Seriously_ ,” Dan looked over, mouth quirked in a friendly, forgiving smile, “Things happen. It’s whatever.”

Barry smiled back, looking at his hands for a moment before hugging the man beside him. Danny grinned and hugged back, playfully nuzzling the top of Barry’s head. The younger man laughed, trying to lurch away, but Danny followed, nuzzling harder and laughing.

“Nooo, come back! I love you!”

“Danny!” Barry shrieked with laughter, flailing under the intense nuzzling. The two rolled over the top of the bedspread, nearly knocking Barry’s computer off his bed, “My laptop!”

“No excuses!” Danny declared, laughing and rolling on top of Barry. His fingers dug into the younger man’s sides, making him shriek with laughter, “Submit to my nuzzles, Kramer!”

“F-UCK!” Barry laughed uncontrollably, kicking and wriggling under the tickling onslaught, “Fuck off!!”

Danny eventually had mercy on the younger man, opting to pin his wrists above his head while they both caught their breath. The two wheezed, realizing they were both horrendously out of shape, and giggling through their last, hard breaths. It was then when it registered with both of them that Danny’s phone had been playing the next shuffled song and it was halfway over now.

... _LOL, JK I love your TLC  
And you can bet I’ll BRB for some more S-E-X ASAP!_

Barry’s eyebrows shot up, the color in his cheeks having nothing to do with the brief wrestling match he’d gotten into with Danny. The older man glanced behind him, to his back pocket where his phone was, just as the outro hit.

_FYI! F your A!  
Everybody say FYI!_

“FYI,” Dan filled in, looking back to Barry, who wasn’t half as amused.

_Everybody say F your A!_

“F your A,” they both parroted.

_I’ll F your V then your T’s then your A then your M_   
_Then your T’s then your V then your A again_   
_If you want me to F your A you say yeah!_

“Yeah,” Barry blurted out, terror and desperation bright in his eyes. There was a long pause where Dan felt he couldn’t breathe. He stared, taken aback by the younger man’s outburst.

“Oh.”

With speed that once again caught Dan off-guard, Barry wriggled out of his grasp and pulled him down, mashing his lips to Dan’s. His arms around his shoulders and hands in his hair, Barry kissed Danny thoroughly and eagerly, licking into his mouth and causing Danny to moan deeply in reply. He kissed him back, almost matching Barry’s enthusiasm, and settling on top of the younger man as they kissed for long minutes.

In the background, unnoticed, Danny’s phone continued onto the next track; the Outro of Strawberries and Cream. Barry moaned suddenly, hearing the smooth and almost comedically sexy drawl of Danny Sexbang’s voice, and he rolled the two of them over so that he could press Danny into the mattress. Sexbang’s voice was muffled by the cushion of Barry’s bedspread but he continued to kiss Dan all the same. Something about that persona—that _voice—_ did things to Barry he didn’t want to admit; and now he had the man himself (sort of) beneath him, kissing him, touching his sides and chest. Barry moaned deeply, pulling away to kiss down Danny’s neck.

“Oh my God, Barry,” Danny gasped as Barry pulled away. His voice was rough, sounding almost exactly like Sexbang, though this was real and deeper than the character’s. Barry tried not to moan again but God _damn_ was it difficult to remain quiet when hearing him come apart like that, “O-oh my God... What are we doing?”

Not great. Barry halted his kisses to Dan’s throat, nearly at his collarbone now, and hid his face in his hair. Fuck. _Fuck_.

“... Making out,” he eventually replied, regret and shame flooding his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut tight in embarrassment when he heard the older man laugh.

“Yeah, I know that. But, why—”

“Because I like you, okay??” Barry blurted, shoving at Dan’s chest and sitting up over him, “Why the fuck else would I kiss you??”

“Hey, calm down,” Danny’s hands faltered as they tried to comfort Barry. He didn’t have much access to anywhere appropriate to pat so he defaulted to Barry’s stomach, petting awkwardly, “This is just kind of out of nowhere...”

“Not really!” Barry huffed, pushing his hands against Dan’s chest, “I mean, who doesn’t have a crush on you.”

“Most people?”

“Bullshit,” Barry shook his head. His face now was a deep red color; deeper than Dan thought a person’s face could get, but then again Barry was full of surprises, “I just... Like you, okay? And if you don’t like me back then fine, whatever, but I like singing with you and wrestling and kissing you, so. Whatever. I don’t know.”

Dan frowned for a moment before sitting up and wrapping his long arms around Barry’s waist. There was another pause before he kissed Barry again, after seeing the worry and embarrassment in his eyes. Dan hoped the kiss would ease some of that, if not cure it entirely. Barry didn’t respond right away, still clinging to notions of self-depreciation and shame, but then, slowly, he kissed back. The two fell into a lazy rhythm of give and take, with shy licks and nibbles to each other’s lips. Soon enough, Barry was starting to squirm in Danny’s lap, seemingly more affected than Dan had anticipated. It was adorable; the sounds Barry was making were soft, wanting, and sounded beautiful to Dan’s ears. Danny grinned and nipped at Barry’s lower lip before pulling away.

“I do like you back, you stupid bear,” he added as an after-thought, though it seemed obvious now. Barry frowned, tight-lipped, but Danny continued, “You’re just about the cutest dude I’ve ever met, alright?”

Barry huffed and hid his face in Danny’s neck. The older man grinned at his friend’s apparent shyness and rubbed his hand over Barry’s back, only to end up cupping his ass. Barry made another odd, beautiful sound and Danny moved his other hand to do the same, squeezing.

“You’re so sweet, Barry,” Dan cooed, kneading his ass. He liked to torture people every now and then; hopefully Barry wouldn’t mind. In response, Barry moaned quietly, “You’re actually adorable, y’know that? And crazy sexy when you’re all turned on like this.”

“I’m not,” Barry huffed breathlessly.

“That tent you’re pitching says otherwise.”

“Fuck,” he whimpered, mostly to himself.

They sat there for a moment longer until they both realized what that muffled sound was that had set the background of their past few minutes. It was Danny’s phone, still playing despite the smooshing into the sofa, and the track had now turned to Ninja Sex Party’s _If We Were Gay_. They realized this just as they heard the familiar lyrics;

_Dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick  
BALLS._

Both men burst out laughing, hugging onto each other, mood effectively ruined by the ridiculously appropriate anthem. Slowly, Barry came off his arousal high and dismounted from Danny’s lap, erection waning and color from his face fading. Danny was in similar states, squirming to grab the phone from his back pocket and turn off their serenade. A brief, awkward silence passed between them before Danny stood, smoothing his hair back.

“Alright, well. This was fun. You... Sleep well.”

“Yeah, you too,” Barry managed and then he was gone. Flopping backwards onto his mattress, Barry wondered how anything would be the same between them. He wondered how far things would’ve gone if Dan’s phone hadn’t interfered. Barry covered his face with his pillow and sighed until he felt he was sinking into his mattress, disappearing entirely.

—

Much to the surprise of both men, everything felt normal the next day. It was a little awkward at first, not knowing how the other would proceed, feeling out the thin ice between them, but after Arin left the Grump room to use the bathroom and Danny came over to Barry’s editing corner and kissed him. It felt as if they had hit a reset button. The previous tension disappeared, leaving in its wake a comfortable level of affection and physicality.

They never really talked about it. Instead, they let it happen organically, allowing themselves to cuddle on each other’s beds or make out for long minutes whenever they felt like it. Barry had no idea if this meant they were officially dating or what, but he was happy with it. He had easy access to Dan’s affection—enough to satisfy him whenever he got stressed or felt particularly lonely—and Danny seemed just as eager to return his feelings. It wasn’t uncommon for one to spend the night in the other’s bed, holding him close, kissing his cheek just before dozing off. Barry found himself missing this on the nights they spent apart and often would sneak into Dan’s bed after they’d said good night.

This night was one of those nights.

Barry quietly opened the door to Danny’s room, seeing the older man was still awake with his laptop illuminating his face and bare chest in the dark of the room. Barry exhaled quietly, pushing himself to close the door behind him and crawl into Danny’s Comically Large bed in the center of the room. He was welcomed easily into the older man’s embrace, snuggling under one arm with his head on Danny’s chest. He could hear Danny’s heartbeat quicken as he settled in.

“Achievement Hunter?” Barry asked quietly, though he could see and hear clearly this was the case. Dan nodded and buried one hand in the younger man’s hair, petting him half-mindedly. They watched the team do something silly in Minecraft—Barry wasn’t really paying attention—and cuddled through the duration of the video. Danny would laugh now and then at whatever one of them had said, and Barry pressed his ear close to Danny’s chest, listening to the light giggles as sleep overcame him. Comforted by Danny’s warmth, sound, and wonderfully clean smell, Barry slowly fell asleep in Danny’s arms.

Sooner than Barry anticipated, the video ended. He half-expected Dan to click another episode, seeing how the older man preferred to stay up for hours past sensible people slept, but instead he heard his voice, low and soft.

“Hey. Did I ever tell you about the time Ninja Brian and I saved the world from super monsters?”

Barry let out a sharp, startled laugh.

“Yeah, that’s a thing that happened,” Danny continued, sitting up and closing his laptop. They were suddenly plunged into darkness, “So please, pay attention. I’m talking to you, _Barry_. Jesus.”

Suddenly the older man was on top of him, pinning him down, and Barry screamed playfully, flapping his hands. Danny’s voice was in his ear, low and raspy, rapping the incredibly quick lyrics.

_It’s the middle of the day but darkness falls on the city_   
_It’s the shadow of a giant cybernetic death kitty._   
_On the other side of town something rages down the path_   
_If you had a lisp, you’d know it’s kicking theriouth ath._

Barry squirmed, giggling as one of Danny’s large hands grazed down his chest and belly, tickling him through the soft cotton of his favorite sleep shirt. In his ear, Danny continued mumbling his own impressively convoluted lyrics, even fucking up once or twice. Barry tried to turn his head and steal a kiss, to interrupt Danny’s train of thought, but the older man would have none of it. He replaced his hands on Barry’s wrists and made him wait out the progressively longer bridges until the chorus. Barry pressed his face to Danny’s cheek, impatient.

_“We can be there in an hour if we really, really try.”_   
_But we didn’t so they ate France_   
_Sorry if you died._

Barry hummed the back-up as Danny went into the chorus, but his smooth “ _Oh yeah... Oh yeah!_ ” was interrupted by Danny suddenly digging his fingers into his sides, throwing Barry into a fit of laughter. He continued singing while tickling Barry mercilessly, the two rolling together on the bed and laughing. Hopefully their downstairs neighbors wouldn’t hear.

“Fuck!” Barry gasped, writhing and shoving at Danny as he laughed uncontrollably. Danny giggled, nuzzling kisses onto his cheeks and neck, wrapping his long arms around the other man, “I just had that re-sodded.”

“That’s gonna be like $25,” Danny added.

“At least,” Barry giggled, “ _Damn it_.”

Danny didn’t continue his song, being one of the longer and more complicated ones, and he really didn’t have the energy for it now that he’d gotten so comfortable with Barry. He was sprawled out, legs parted to make room for Danny’s body over his with the older man’s cheek resting on his shoulder. It was incredibly comfortable and, for Barry, more than a little exciting. Feeling Danny’s body, though lanky and scrawny and bony all over, pressing him down into the mattress, made Barry’s head spin. He squirmed a bit, trying to angle his hips away from Dan’s, lest he ruin the comfortable intimacy they had created.

“You alright there, Bear?” Danny obviously noticed his discomfort. Barry had nowhere to hid. He curled his lip briefly, though this was unseen in the dark of the room, and maneuvered himself so he could place one of Danny’s hands over his groin. He held his breath, trying not to seem more eager than his erection would indicate; that was doing enough on its own. Then, he heard Danny exhale softly and felt a gentle squeeze.

“Looks like someone’s in the booty mood.”

“Fuck off,” Barry laughed, burying one hand in Danny’s hair, “I mean, you don’t have to do anything, but that’s... How that is, I guess.”

“How that is.”

Barry shrugged, head back against the pillow. He hoped Dan felt it.

Danny’s hand started moving. The long fingers gently parted the slit of Barry’s boxers, delving inside to wrap around his length. Barry exhaled sharply, feeling himself being drawn out through the front of his pants, eyes staring at the darkened ceiling. Danny’s hand, large, rough, and warm, squeezed him from base to tip and Barry couldn’t hold back his groan.

“Dan, seriously, don’t feel obligated—”

“We’ve been making out for weeks, dude,” Danny’s voice was low, flirting with Sexbang territory. Barry shivered and sunk further into the mattress, “I can’t tell you how much I thought about this.”

Barry made a questioning noise and Danny continued, “I’m a people pleaser. I get off when my partner gets off.”

“Lucky me,” his voice was small, hesitant, and shaky in the wake of Dan’s teasing strokes.

“Damn right, lucky you. You might even get to experience my oral skills.”

“Jesus.”

“Although I have to admit they’re more geared for the vag than the D, but I’ll see what I can—”

He was interrupted by Barry’s hands groping blindly for his face and tugging him closer for a painfully poignant kiss. Then there were only the sounds of skin on skin and the occasional hums and sighs from either man as they kissed.

“You’re so cute, Barry,” Danny whispered against his lips while rolling his palm over the head of Barry’s dick. The younger man bucked, uttering a sharp noise he couldn’t hold back.

“Why do you always say that when I’m hard?”

“Maybe your boner’s cute, I dunno,” then he stopped, hand around the base of Barry’s cock, and Barry huffed impatiently. Suddenly, a light shone from Danny’s phone, having been retrieved from beside his pillow. Barry squeezed his eyes shut from the light and the horrific embarrassment, “Oooh, I was right.”

“Oh my God, stop.”

“No, look at it. It’s so cute!”

“My dick is not cute!”

“And don’t get me started on your balls.”

Barry shoved at him, knocking his phone onto the mattress and inciting a minor struggle. It was soon resolved when their mouths accidentally met and they kissed again, giving up the fight. Barry wrapped his arms around Dan’s shoulders, kneading the older man’s lower lip with his teeth and sighing contentedly. On top of him, Danny was situating himself to push his hips against Barry’s, causing both of them to exhale sharply.

“Fuck,” Barry mumbled, rolling his hips up. The cotton of Danny’s boxers was soft against his dick and thin enough that he could feel the heat coming from Danny’s erection.

“We doing this, bro?” Danny grinned against his mouth. Barry huffed a laugh and nodded. The two then fell into a tense silence, punctuated by the shifting of fabric and skin and the soft, huffing noises they involuntarily made. It was a good, lazy rhythm with a few misplaced kisses here and there, but Barry wasn’t getting much of anywhere. Feeling frustrated, he pushed Danny up just enough to re-position the two of them, though the darkness made this difficult.

“H-hang on, put your thigh... Yeah. Okay.”

Dan’s thigh against his groin, and his similar to Dan’s, Barry rutted his hips and sighed sharply. Yeah, that was good. Even better when Danny moved with him and began kissing his throat. Barry one hand into Danny’s wild hair, the other finding the man’s scrawny ass, and he felt blissed. Climax began to build.

“Dan...” he tried to warn him, voice higher than he would’ve liked, “I’m... Shit...”

But something was wrong. Barry clasped his hand over his mouth to cover his whimpering, and suddenly the end seemed so far away. Danny pulled back, blindly groped for Barry’s arm and holding it away once he found it. Barry moaned, openly, and shook his head.

“Can you put something on??”

“Our neighbors aren’t gonna hear you,” Danny paused, “... Are they?”

“No,” Barry snorted, “I just... I make a lot of noise and I don’t like hearing it. It’s embarrassing.”

Danny licked his lips and fell back on top of him, partially fulfilling the request by slipping into the deep, smooth voice that he knew Barry loved so much. The distraction worked better than Danny had anticipated; in a second, Barry moaned his approval and turned to mush beneath him, hips pushing up into his hand. As he continued, praising Barry and telling him all the filthy things he wanted to do to him, Barry only got louder and louder. Danny could understand why he was embarrassed of coming apart like this; when Barry said he made noise, he _meant_ it _._ He was moaning, whimpering, and whining uncontrollably as Danny coaxed him towards orgasm with only his hand and his voice.

“God, I can’t wait to fuck you, Barry,” Danny groaned into his ear, earning a long, whimpering noise, “I can’t wait to cum inside you with you yelling my name. I hope everyone hears you so they know who you belong to.”

Barry was starting to lose control. His mind was entirely gone, unabashedly writhing and moaning as he felt climax near. He grabbed blindly for Danny’s shoulder, nails digging in as his body tensed.

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you Barry?”

Barry shook, panting through moans.

“Are you going to cum for me?”

He nodded, whining.

“Come on, Barry, I wanna hear you.”

“I-I’m going to cum,” Barry bucked, shaking all over. Fuck. He’d never been so close.

“Then do it,” Danny nipped at his ear, “Be my good boy.”

With that, Barry cried out, back arching and heels digging into the mattress as he climaxed hard. It washed over him in waves, each one long and draining and blinding him with pleasure. Danny’s hand kept working him over, drawing out each spurt of cum until Barry whined quietly, hiding his face in Danny’s neck. He tried to recover as quickly as possible while Danny held him, kissing his face and nuzzling affectionately. He was still panting when he reached a shaking hand down to relieve Danny, who he knew had to be painfully hard by this point. As soon as his fingers touched Danny’s stomach, however, his hand was directed away.

“Dude, I’m good.”

Barry didn’t understand. He tried again, only to find Danny soft and the front of his boxers wet. Danny kissed him again.

“I get off when you get off.”

Barry moaned one last time before drifting to sleep in Danny’s arms.

—

He awoke the next day to find _Rhinoceratops vs. Super Puma_ was stuck in his head. For once, he didn’t mind it, and even attempted to sing it in the shower. _Attempted_. He flubbed gracelessly and made up for it, as per Arin’s driving rules, by singing the chorus. He was surprised to find he was accompanied by back-up vocals as Danny invited himself into the shower stall.

“JESUS—”

“No, _Danny_.”

Barry shoved at him. Embarrassed as he was, he couldn’t help but smile when Danny sang for him, beautiful voice echoing off the bathroom walls. He especially couldn’t help it when Danny pulled him close, warm, wet body against his, and he hummed softly into Barry’s ear. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to listen to that song—or any Ninja Sex Party song—again without getting a boner or flushing at the memories they would inspire, but he didn’t care. Barry kissed his best friend, roommate, and musical icon, and he was happy.

 

_End_.

 

 


End file.
